Love in Manhattan
by Yuriko-West
Summary: Los adolescentes a veces son incontrolabres, rebeldes, irresponsables pero tambien creativos, en Nueva York Manhattan 4 chicas conocen a los mutantes, habra que enfrentar los problemas diaros de la escuela, los padres, el amor y los deberes. Fic echo con ayuda de IA-ali12 y Luisa-Hamato2. "Basado en TMNT 2012 Tempotada 2"-(lo se mal summari) LxOC RxOC MxOC DxOc CxA (CaseyxApril).
1. Chapter 1

_**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.**_

_**Los personajes que aparecerán aquí:**_

_**Luisa Gómez****-pertenece a **Luisa Tatis-Castaña de ojos miel_

**_Paola Sánchez-pertenece a _**_paolaesh-Castaña de ojos marrones o cafes_

_**Ángela Thomson-pertenece a **IA-ali12-Rubia de ojos verdes_

**_Marie-pertenece a_**_ MariaFandeDonnie (nombre en ingles)-Castaña de ojos verdes_

* * *

**_Roosevelt High School_**

Un dia como cualquier otro en Nueva York Manhattan, empezaba la rutina de clases de los estudiantes de Roosevelt High School, como sabemos a nadie le gusta ir a la escuela, en un edificio bastante alto se encontraba una muchacha en su habitacion, desperto cuando su madre tocó la puerta.

X-hija, es hora de ir a la escuela, ya levantate-abrio la puerta y entro a la habitacion, despues le quito las cobijas a su hija y las arrojo al suelo. Abrio las cortinas dejando entrar el Sol por la ventana

x-¡mamá!-se puso la almohada para cubrirse del sol

X-Luisa, despierta, anda ven a desayunar-se sento en la orilla de la cama-se que es un nuevo año y llevamos solo 2 semanas aqui pero te acostumbraras como en California

Luisa-pero no queria venir a Nueva York mamá

Mamá (de Luisa)-se que es un nuevo año y todo eso pero tendras muchos amigos, haha vamos levantate y ponte bonita, eres mi niña grande-se levanto y salio de la habitacion

Luisa-ya tengo 17 y todavia me sigue diciendo eso jaja-se levanto de la cama dejando ver a una chica de un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y unos lindos ojos color miel.

Luego paso una chica parecida a ella, solo que con ojos color marrón y se veia de unos 13 años con una muñeca en los brazos.

XX-hola hermana, Daniela dice que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde en el primer dia-(su muñeca se llama Daniela)

Luisa-ya voy Karen

Karen-ok, te espero abajo-se fue y su hermana mayor cerro la puerta para cambiarse. Se puso una blusa sin mangas color rosa, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos, se dejo el cabello suelto y luego bajo a desayunar.

_En las buenas y en las malas siempre estaré contigo..._

* * *

En una habitacion se encontraba dormida otra chica, de cabello castaño alborotado largo, estaba en su cama en un profundo sueño hasta que:

X-¡woof, woof, woof!-un pequeño snaucer entro en la habitacion y subio a la cama para despues empezar a lamer la cara de la chica

XX-Jayco bajate haha-dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos, eran de un hermoso tono cafe, trataba de quitarse a su perrito de encima

Jayco-woof-salto y se bajo de la cama, luego salio corriendo de una manera muy graciosa hacia un hombre mayor que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

XX-haha...aau-se habia caido de la cama y noto la presencia del hombre-hola papá-se levanto del suelo y se quito de encima las cobijas

Papá-¿como esta mi pequeña?-corrio a abrazar a su hija-Paola tienes media hora, cambiate rapido y nos iremos a la escuela-salio de la habitacion dejando a la chica y al pequeño perro solos

Paola-bueno Jayco, nuevo año y sigo siendo su pequeña aun con 15 años- empezo a cepillarse el cabello y a intentar distintos peinados para ver cual le quedaba mejor.

Despues abrio su closet dejando ver bastante ropa muy linda de varios colores y tomo una blusa, despues se la enseño al perrito

Paola-¿que tal esta blusa Jayco?-le mostro una blusa de color naranja, a lo que el perrito empezo a saltar de felicidad y a ladrar-haha que bien que te guste, ahora puedo ponermela con esto-saco un short blanco y unos tenis naranjas y se dejo el cabello suelto ya que le encantaba tenerlo asi, se sentia bien-estoy lista vamos a desayunar Jayco-los 2 salieron corriendo muy animados a desayunar.

Despues, subio al auto de su padre para ir a su escuela.

_Siempre hay que tratar de ser mejores..._

* * *

Una señora con expresion algo molesta subio las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitacion de su hija, ya que siempre se quedaba dormida.

X-¡Angela Elizabeth Thomson!, ¡abre esa puerta o te castigare una semana sin celular!-ante esto la muchacha salto de la cama y fue a peinarse, era rubia de unos hermosos ojos color verde, su cabello llegaba hasta media espalda, se lo peino en una coleta y se sostuvo el fleco con un broche, despues abrio la puerta.

Angela-hola mamá-saludo con una sonrisa

Madre-hola mi amor-le beso la frente-¿que es todo este desorden?-dijo ya que en el cuarto habia un monton de ropa tirada, zapatos bolsas en incluso apuntes de la escuela

Angela-este desorden simboliza la libertad de Angela-se tira en la cama

Madre-despues de la escuela limpiaras esto o te castigare de nuevo, no quiero que me llamen de la escuela de nuevo, hija, Roosevelt es una de las mejores escuelas aqui en Manhattan, te han expulsado por muchas cosas en otras y no quiero que pase lo mismo aqui ¿ok?-dijo sosteniendo a su hija de los hombros sentada en la cama con una sonrisa

Angela-ok, esta bien prometo portarme casi bien

Madre-no quiero un casi, quiero que seas una buena estudiante responsable, no quiero que hagas cosas infantiles, es un nuevo año y acabamos de mudarnos ayer, es una hermosa ciudad y tendras nuevos amigos, ahora cambiate y a desayunar, ¿que te gustaria para tu cumpleaños?-dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Angela-no lo se mamá, solo voy a cumplir 16 no es gran cosa, mejor quiero una mascota ¿si?-pregunto con una sonrisa abriendo sus grandes ojos, nadie podia decirle que no a esa carita.

Madre-lo pensare, te espero abajo-cerro la puerta y se fue. La rubia se cambio con una blusa de manga corta color blanco, un short gris de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos

_No soy perfecta, pero soy única..._

* * *

El ruido de un despertador saco de su sueño a una chica castaña que intentaba encontrar el boton para apagar al molesto aparato.

Chica-(bosteza)-aaaaah-estira sus brazos y se levanta de la cama, luego entraron sus padres.

Mamá-hola Marie, ¿lista?-dijo observando a su hija levantada

Marie-cinco minutos más-se avento a la cama y se cubrio con las cobijas

Papá-vamos niña, sabemos que no te gusta ir a la escuela...como a todo el mundo pero es un nuevo año, ¿que tiene de diferente?

Mamá-si Marie, es tu misma escuela no hay nada diferente, tendrás a tus amigos de siempre, April, Irma, tal vez haya mas chicos de nuevo ingreso, un muchacho podria gustarte

Papá-no, no, no, mi niña es demasiado pequeña para eso, no le metas tus ideas en la cabeza, Marie no escuches a tu madre-cruza los brazos

Marie-oigan, se que estan preocupados-se sienta en la cama,su cabello era castaño muy lindo y sus ojos eran color verde-pero ya tengo 15 no soy pequeña, papá, ni siquiera me dejas salir con mis amigas, quiero que eso cambie ¿si?

Papá-solo con amigas, cero amigos, cero compañeros, cero novios, cero muchachos, ¿ok?-dijo encaminandose a la puerta

Marie-ok papá-su padre salio de la habitacion-mamá, ¿no crees que esta exagerando un poco?

Mamá-dale tiempo hija, a ningun padre le gusta ver crecer a su hijos, solo esta preocupado, bueno ya me voy al trabajo adiós-salio de la habitacion.

Marie se levanto de la cama y abrio las cortinas, dejando entrar los rayos del sol y observando el dia en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, los grandes edificios y los autos circulando por las autopistas, incluso se podia ver a lo lejos a muchos estudiantes de Roosevelt listos para ir a la escuela, sonrio y fue a cambiarse. Se puso una blusa color verdeazul, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos.

_En momentos difíciles solo se necesita sonreír..._

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado, como dije antes los que participaron en mi concurso de Oc no se desanimen, estoy pensando en hacer varios especiales, denme su opinion. Por cierto tal vez notaron frases como:** _En momentos dificiles solo se necesita_ sonreir.**Son solo frases que algunos adolescentes deben recordar ya que en la vida real no siempre hay felicidad, si no les molesta los estare poniendo al final de cada escena. Muchas gracias por su ayuda en este capitulo a mis amigas **_Luisa-Hamato2 **e **IA-ali12**, es una idea basada en los primeros dias de escuela.**_

**YW.** _Yuriko-West._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores (as), me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, significa mucho para mí, por cierto gracias tambien por sus reviews y leer "Love in Spring".**_

_**Hoy fuí de nuevo al restaurante japonés, como dije antes solo por el hijo se la señora jaja no se porque pero los chicos japoneses me parecen mas lindos que los de mi pais, él se llama Haruto (lo se nombre raro), me he estado acercando a el, y ahora somos amigos, me encanta! *O*.**_

_**Bueno, vamos con el Chapter.**_

* * *

Paola iba en el asiento trasero del auto de su padre jugando con Jayco Valentino (nació en San Valentín :3), se dirigía a la escuela, para ella era un año nuevo, el Sol traspasaba las ventanas del auto y Jayco ladraba feliz mientras corría por todos lados haciendo que el padre de Paola se molestara un poco.

Papá-Paola haz que tu perro se calme

Paola-si papá, ven Jayco

El perrito dio un salto y se sentó al lado de Paola mientras se acomodaba para dormir. (Sigo insistiendo: Paola: castaña de ojos cafés)

Paola-oye papá, ¿puedo pasear a Jayco después de la escuela?

Papá-cuando llegues a casa está bien, espero seas una buena niña

Paola: bueno..llegamos, adiós-se despidió de su padre y de Jayco y entró a "Roosevelt High School"

_El mundo esta lleno de pequeñas alegrías..._

* * *

Por otro lado de la ciudad pasaba una chica bastante linda de cabello castaño y ojos color miel (Luisa) iba en una bicicleta mientras el viento hacía volar su cabello y brillar sus ojos, se veía muy hermosa.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la escuela, mientras algunos chicos le gritaban cosas como:

-¡Hey hermosa, ven a dar una vuelta con nosotros!

-¡Si linda, anda ven, acompáñanos!

-¡Ven aquí muñeca!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Luisa se detuvo frente a ellos con una sonrisa, le quitó una botella de agua a uno de ellos, la abrió y se las arrojó, dejándolos en estado de shock.

Luego se fue caminando con su bicicleta por un lado.

Luisa-¡Eso merece una repetición! haha-dijo la castaña feliz mientras se alejaba.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas..._

* * *

Ángela iba montando su patineta para llegar a la escuela, hacía increíbles acrobacias, saltó una banca del parque que estaba cerca, hacía giros, mientras más dorado se veía su cabello por el Sol, tenía una sonrisa porque le encantaba sentirse así, libre.

Entonces se detuvo frente al enorme instituto, ella no era precisamente una buena estudiante.

Había sido expulsada de varias escuelas, y esta seria la última oportunidad que tenía de aprobar en una.

En eso una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel le tocó el hombro. (Luisa)

Luisa-hola, oye ¿sabes dónde esta el aula de Trigonometría?-dijo observando un papel que tenía su horario de clases

Angela-lo siento soy nueva y acabo de llegar, soy Angela, pero la mayoria me dice Angie-se saludaron con un apretón de manos

Luisa-oh, en ese caso si quieres puedes venir conmigo, soy Luisa

Angela-bueno Luisa, me agradas-las 2 se fueron caminando mientras los chicos que Luisa había mojado entraban en la escuela con una sonrisa malévola.

_Todos tenemos defectos..._

* * *

Marie caminaba por los pasillos de Roosevelt, en eso se encontró con sus viejas amigas, April e Irma.

Marie-hola chicas-saludo animada mientras hacían un "Abrazo de grupo" (aaaaw que bonito XD) (Marie: Castaña de ojos verdes)

April-no te había visto desde el año pasado

Irma-has cambiado un poco, me enamoré de tus ojos

Marie-gracias hehe, oigan vamos a nuestras clases

April-haha como yo pensaba, te sigue gustando la ciencia, no has cambiado tanto

Irma-me alegra que te siga gustando, por eso me agradas-se acomoda sus lentes

Las 3 chicas caminaban con rumbo a su clase, en eso Marie chocó con una rubia de ojos verdes (Angela)

Angela-oye mira por donde caminas-se llevó el libro equivocado

Marie-que chica tan odiosa-siguió caminando con sus amigas hasta que se dió cuenta que ese no era su libro.

_No se debe juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo..._

* * *

Por su parte Paola estaba caminado hacia su clase mientras mandaba mensajes a sus antiguas amigas, había muchachos bastante guapos a su alrededor, pero no era importante para ella tener pareja, hasta que un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó.

X-hola, soy Mason (Meison)

Paola-hola Mason, soy Paola

X-¿estas perdida?

Paola-de echo no, me toca la clase de "Biología"

Mason-bueno, al parecer estamos en la misma clase, ven, te acompaño-pasó su mano por la espalda de la castaña, la cual empezaba a enfadarse un poco...

_No me tomes por cualquier persona..._

* * *

Angela y Luisa estaban en las mismas clases, empezaron a llevarse mejor, en eso, se dieron cuenta de que un chico se paró frente a ellas estarbándoles el paso, y había otros 2 detrás de ellas.

-Hola muñeca ¿me recuerdas?-preguntó uno de ellos acercándose a Luisa

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Luisa mientras Angela salio corriendo

-Bonita, creo que no voy a soltarte, a menos que tu hagas algo por mi-dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa malvada..

_Todo tiene solución..._

* * *

Angela corría por los pasillos de Roosevelt hasta que llegó a su casillero, sacó unas cuantas cosas y salió corriendo para encontrar a Luisa.

Luisa-¡sueltenme!-los 3 chicos la tenían sujetada de las manos, mientras intentaban llevarla a un auto negro

Chico1-no lo creo, ya que te gusta "refrescarte" pasarás un rato con nosotros

Chico2-tranuila linda haha, no te vamos a lastimar..mucho

Chico3-¿quién es esa?-dijo observando a una rubia rizada de ojos verdes en una patineta

Angela estaba en su patineta pasando por el pasillo, mientras dió un salto y la patineta golpeo a uno de esos sujetos en el estómago, haciendo que soltara a Luisa, entonces Luisa le dio un codazo en la cara a otro y una patada el "los bajos" al ultimo, luego salió corriendo con Angela hacia su salón.

Luisa-¿donde aprendiste a saltar así?, digo faltaban muchos metros para que me alcanzaras y saltaste, la patineta voló y..

Angela-si te dijera creerías que estoy loca o no lo..entenderías-dijo mirando a Luisa con una sonrisa

Luisa-bueno acabas de salvarme con solo hacer un salto, ¿eres ninja?

Angela-haha, ¿ninja yo? pff..ok, tal vez sé unas cuantas técnicas pero..tu también sabes dar golpes

Luisa-de echo..me han estado entrenado desde hace poco, no puedo creer que seas ninja, digo seamos ninjas

Angela-por favor no digas nada o pesarán que estoy más loca de lo que parezco

Luisa-tranquila, eres mi amiga y lo mantendremos en secreto

_Una mejor amiga, es como una hermana..._

* * *

Marie-¿donde está esa chica?

April-solo hemos caminado por todos lados y no hay nadie ya dinos que pasa

Irma-si, ni siquiera nos has dicho que pasa y te estamos ayudando

Marie-esta bien, se llevó mi libro y ese maestro nos dio clases el año pasado, fue suerte que aprobaramos por eso tengo que encontrar ese libro

Las 3 chicas pasaron por casi cada rincón de Roosevelt, faltaba poco para la primera clase, hasta que encontraron a Angela con Luisa.

Marie-oye, tu tienes mi libro, devuélvemelo

Luisa-wow, el mundo es un lugar pequeño haha

Angela-si que es pequeño, tú dame el mio-se dan sus respectivos libros

April-bien, vámonos a clase o el "Profesor Williams" nos matará-las 3 (Irma, April y Marie) se fueron a su clase.

Luisa-se nota que no le agradas mucho

Angela-si, lo sé, pero no me importa si le agrado a alguien o no haha

Siguieron su horario hasta que la escuela terminó y ambas salieron, Luisa se fué a su casa y Angela entró a un centro comercial ya que vio una patineta genial.

Cerca de ahí estaba Marie, comprando algo de cosas y juguetes para su perrita "Luna", sin notarlo había una ladrona corriendo y fue a parar a la tienda de mascotas donde estaba ella, sin que Marie se diera cuenta, metió un valioso collar de perlas a su bolso.

El policia escucho sonar la alarma por donde estaba ella y encontró el collar, después la encerró en la patrulla y fue a comer una "Dona" (según yo eso es lo que les gusta hacer a los policías).

Angela pasó y la vio ahi encarrada, no se llevaban muy bien pero, por instinto tenía que ayudarla. Pasó al lado del policía y sin que éste se diera cuenta, tomó sus llaves. Luego abrió el carro y lo encendió.

Marie-¿que haces tu aquí?

Angela-¿que te parece que estoy haciendo?-dijo pisando el acelerador, ella sonreía y gritaba de felicidad mientras Marie se ponía el cinturon.

Marie-¿¡sabes conducir!?

Angela-(se voltea)-la verdad no, pero es bastante parecido a los videojuegos

Marie-¡Angela el volante!

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo, está bastante largo hehe, estaba inspirada, agregaré algunas cosas en el próximo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por cierto, la hermana de mi mejor amiga se hizo una cuenta y ha empezado a escribir una nueva historia. Junto con otra amiga que tambien está empezando a ser escritora._**

**_Mutant_**** Love de**- _Tory-Hamato2 **y**** Teenage Love de-** IA-ali12_

**_Recomiendo las lean, espero les haya gustado, acepto buenas y malas críticas, tampoco podré actualizar muy seguido pero me acomodaré ya que estoy ayudando a una amiga, y todos los días voy con Haruto "aaaaw es que está muy guapo" sinceramente me gustan más los japoneses haha XD, lo sé soy rara, pero haha se van a aburrir de esto, hasta el próximo._**

**_YW._**_Yuriko-West._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien, jeje yo otra vez, traigo aquí el capítulo 3, en donde pasarán muchas cosas con las protagonistas: Angela, Marie, Luisa, y Paola, espero sea de su agrado, hoy estoy algo molesta, con alguien de la escuela, pero esa es otra historia, sin más el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Angela Thomson. Paola Sánchez. Luisa Gómez. Marie Parker (agregé el apellido jeje)**_

La rubia estaba conduciendo el auto policiaco con su amiga castaña de ojos verdes (Marie), mientras se giró un momento a verla soltó el volante, luego se dio cuenta.

Angela-Ups, ¡los frenos!-gritó procupada

Marie-¿¡Que pasa con los frenos!?

Angela-¡No sirven!..¡Salgamos de aqui!-Marie abrió la puerta para saltar del auto, por fortuna logró quitarse el cinturón pero su "amiga" no.

Marie-¡Date prisa!

Angela-¡Está atorado!, ¡VETE!-gritó la rubia

Marie sacó de su short algo como un pequeño bastón de madera, del cual presionando un botón salió una pequeña navaja de metal. (Una naginata). Con eso cortó el cinturón y ambas saltaron fuera del auto, contemplando como este se estrellaba con un cine abandonado y a punto de demoler.

Angela-Gra-gracias-casi nunca usaba esa palabra

Marie-De nada, gracias por salvarme del policia, haha un dia loco-dijo mas feliz, Angela empezaba a agradarle

Angela-Lo sé-dijo animada-que bueno que salimos de ahi, o ahora mismo podriamos estar convertidas en puré de nosotras, mejor corramos

Marie-¿Por qué?-

Angela-Porque hay estan los trabajadores furiosos-señalo a varios hombres que corrian furiosos hacia ellas, ambas se echaron a correr.

Aprovechando que estaban cerca del muelle (Episodio: Enemigo de mi enemigo), Angela sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua, Marie dudó un poco pero despues la siguió, nadaron bastante hasta el proximo puerto, muy cerca de la casa de Angela, salieron empapadas del agua.

Marie-No eres tan mala Thomson

Angela-Lo mismo digo Parker

Las 2 se exprimieron el cabello mientras hablaban por la calle para llegar a sus casas.

* * *

Mason se había ofrecido a acompañar a Paola a su casa (por supuesto ella no queria) pero no queria ser grosera y decirle que no.

Paola-Mason aquí estoy bien, solo me falta una cuadra

Mason-No quiero que te pase nada

Paola-"!AA! ¡Por Dios maldito ya vete!"-Ok, pero en serio no me pasará nada, aquí estoy bien-dejo de caminar

Mason-Bien, entonces me voy LINDA-se despido y se fue corriendo dando vuelta a la esquina detrás de Paola, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrio felizmente.

Luego siguió caminando, sin imaginar lo que estaría en un callejón delantero. De el salieron varios "Dragones púrpura"

Fong-(el líder): Hola linda, ¿que haces tan sola?-dijo acercándose con sus secuaces

Paola-Aquí disfrutando la vida, pero me doy cuenta de que arruinas mi momento, hazte a un lado-(ella tiene prisa XD)

Fong-Me gustan las chicas tercas

Paola-No te me acerques-dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

Fong-¿O si no que?

Paola tenía algo de miedo, eran como 3 tipos y estaba sola. Salió corriendo mientras ellos la perseguían.

_Nunca una noche ha vencido al amanecer, y nunca un problema ha vencido a la esperanza..._

* * *

Sin saberlo Paola iba en la misma direccion que Angela y Marie, por accidente, las 3 chocaron y acabaron en el suelo.

Angela-Hay, creo que me atroprellaron-dijo sobandose la cabeza

Marie-Auch, ¿Tu quien eres?

Paola-Soy Paola, las vi en el instituto Roosevelt esta mañana

Angela-Ok, ¿Por que razon estas golpeando gente en el camino?-se levantó y las ayudo a levantarse

Marie-¿Por que corrias?

Paola-¿Por que ustedes estan mojadas?

Angela-Esa es una larga y divertida historia, ¿Quienes son esos 3?-dijo señalando a 3 hombres con un dragon morado tatuado en los brazos

Fong-Somos los Dragones Purpura y ustedes estan en problemas-dijo y los 3 se acercaron lentamente hacia ellas

Marie-No queremos problemas

Paola-De echo lo siento, creo que esto fue un poco mi culpa

Angela-Mejor cállense, separemonos..¡Corran!-cada quien se fue por su lado, seguida de un dragón.

_En el mundo hay todo tipo de personas..._

* * *

Marie subió a un edificio, por la escalera de incendios y perdio de vista a sus amigas, el tipo no la encontro y fue a seguir a las demás.

Paola corría por un tejado y luego saltó a la escalera de incendios, se escondió en una pizzeria

Angela subió a un edificio bastante alto, de 6 pisos, quedó acorralada en el borde, o saltaba o la atraparían, optó por la primera y saltó hacia el próximo edificio que estaba bastante lejos, logró quedar en el borde, pero se tambaleó un poco.

Angela-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-cayó pero logró sostenerse del borde, mientras escuchó como si armas de metal chocaran en ese edificio, pudo distinguir una sombra, había una chica de cabello muy corto teñido de rubio en la parte de atrás y ¡¿una tortuga?!-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-este grito llamó la atencion de los 2 presentes, se trataba de Leo y Karai.

La kunoichi se fue dejando a Leo solo, observó a una chica de cabello rubio algo rizado y brillantes ojos verdes, que pudo subir tras duros esfuerzos, Leo se escondió detrás de un deposito de agua. Para que no lo viera y se asustara, sin saber que ella ya lo había visto.

Ella caminó pero no para encontrarlo, sacó un teléfono y llamó a alguien.

Angela-¿Hola?, Hola mamá, quería avisarte que estoy con una amiga y llegaré un poco tarde, nos vemos luego, yo tambien te quiero, adiós.

Leo escuchó esa voz, era hermosa, asomó un poco la cabeza para ver a la chica, tambien era muy hermosa, se sonrojó bastante mientras volvió a esconderse.

Angela caminó hacia la escalera de incendios, cuando un rob-pie apareció de la nada e intentó atacarla, ella lo esquivó agachandose, luego salió Leo con una pose "heroica", saco sus katanas y se puso delante de la rubia, evitando que el arma del ninja le hiciera daño.

Leo-¡Corre!-dijo bloqueando al ninja con sus katanas, la chica muy asustada sin dudar saltó hacia el próximo edificio-"Asi que es una kunoichi"-pensaba y rompió al robot por mitad, mientras la seguía sigilosamente y se escondía detrás de un anuncio que estaba en el techo de una pizzeria, ahi estaba ella, aun recuperándose por lo que acababa de pasar, luego sacó su teléfono. Leo se dio cuenta de algo..

¡Ella lo había grabado todo!

Leo escuchó y pudo ver el choque de las katanas, en su celular, se podía observar todo perfectamente, ahí estaba él, la chica aun miraba el video sorprendida y respirando costosamente, por ese gran susto.

Entonces Angela escuchó como caía una lata de metal detrás de ella, luego pudo ver a Leonardo, con una mirada de seriedad, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, Leo había enviado un mensaje a Mikey, Angie empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, saltaba de edificio en edificio seguida de Leonardo.

Hasta que se detuvo en un edificio, no veía al mutante por ningun lado, dio un suspiro, cuando alguien saltó y quedó frente a ella en el borde del edificio. Ese era Leo, la respiracion de Angela se escuchaba bastante fuerte, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, guardó su teléfono en un bolsillo de su short y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, cuando chocó con algo, o alguien.

Se volteó, había otra tortuga de bandana naranja detrás de ella, estaba acorralada, hasta que el mutante anaranjado habló.

Mikey-Por favor no te espantes-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se escondía en las sombras

Angela solo se limitó a mirarlo muy austada.

Leo-Mikey nos tiene en video, escucha linda, no te haremos daño si nos das el teléfono.-empezó a acercarse. Ella se ruborizó, el mutante le había dicho linda.

Mikey-Tranquila, solo queremos que borres ese video-salió de las sombras.

Angela dió su ultima respiracion cortada en un tono de: aaaaah-luego se desmayó, por fortuna, Leo logró atraparla antes de que cayera del edificio.

Mikey-¿Y que hacemos con ella?-

_Todos tenemos miedo..._

* * *

Luisa había llegado a casa con un paquete en las manos, su hermana se había quedado en casa ya que estaba enferma, subió a su habitación mientras iba a abrir la caja, pero alguien llamó a la puerta, entonces bajó para ver quien era.

Se trataba del padre de Marie, Luisa y Marie se conocían, de pequeñas aunque no se había reencontrado, entonces se asustó un poco porque el señor estaba agitado, parecia que había corrido.

El hombre tenía de apariencia: Cabello negro con algunas canas, tenía 48 años de edad, luego habló.

Señor-Hola Luisa-saludo amable

Luisa-Eh, Hola señor, ¿quiere pasar?

Señor-No, ¿Marie no esta aquí?

Luisa-Eh..pues no, ¿Paso algo?-se oía preocupada

Señor-Salió hace varias horas de la escuela y no ha llegado a casa, suele ser muy puntual, la verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella, recorrí mas de media ciudad y no hay ni siquiera un rastro.

_Todo puede suceder..._

* * *

Mientras tanto con Paola..

Mikey notó que se pudo escuchar un grito bastante grande, muy cerca de ellos, pudo ver a una castaña algo rizada de ojos cafés, estaba corriendo para escapar de los dragones púrpura, Mikey corrió en su ayuda, pero no esperaba lo que pasaría.

Fong, golpeó fuertemente a la chica en el estómago, ocasionando que quedara inconsciente y cayera al suelo, seguido se la llevaron en una camioneta negra, que se alejaba de ellos..

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, se me acaban las frases, si tienen alguna sugerencia avísenme, sabremos lo que hay en el paquete de Luisa, lo que le sucederá a Paola, Angela y Marie en el proximo capítulo.**_

_**¿Les gustó o lo odiaron?, bueno en fin, acepto criticas buenas, malas, sugerencias, ya me voy con Haruto (ahora mi novio :D), jeje no podré actualizar tan seguido, ya que estoy con él, mis amigas, la escuela, las clases de guitarra, mi amada camita :3, hasta luego.**_

**YW.** _Yuriko West_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, *u*, gracias me animan mucho a seguir, aquí la continuacion, espero les guste.**_

_**Por cierto para que no se les olvide:**_

**_Paola:_** Castaña de ojos cafés

_**Luisa:** _Castaña de ojo miel

_**Marie:**_ Castaña de ojos verdes

_**Angela:**_ Rubia de ojos verdes

* * *

_**Cambios Adolescentes.**_

Leo estaba cargando a Angela, ya que la chica se había desmayado por el miedo, luego Mikey dijo..

Mikey-Leo, yo recuerdo la casa de esa chica-el líder lo miró sorprendido

Leo-¿Como es que tu..?

Mikey-Pues la vi salir de aquí, hace unos días, es esa casa verde-señaló un edificio de color verde oscuro, ellos entraron con sigilo y pusieron con cuidado a Angela en la cama, para que cuando ella despertara creyera que había soñado todo.

Mientras ellos 2 se separaban para buscar a sus hermanos, el que los encontrara primero le avisaría al otro con una llamada al T-phone, mientras Leo iba por la derecha Mikey iba por la izquierda sin imaginarse a quien se encontraría.

Mientras saltaba por los edificios pudo observar que la camioneta en la que habían secuestrado a la chica estaba frente a una casa abandonada, el lugar parecía vacio, no se escuchaba ni un ruido, nada, hasta que se escuchaba que alguien trataba de golpear a la camioneta, hasta que se pudo escuchar un grito.

¡AYUDA!, ¡ESTOY ENCERRADA!

Solo eso bastó para que Mikey bajara del edificio y fuera en ayuda de esa persona, la camioneta estaba cerrada, entonces se le ocurrió usar su kusarigama la cual metió en el agujero donde se ponen las llaves y se abrió, entonces logró distinguir a la chica adentro de la camioneta, la sombra ocultaba su rostro, Mikey solo sonrió.

Mikey-Hola, soy Mikey-le habló con una sonrisa que duró poco, pues los Kraang empezaron a dispararles, entonces Mikey le tomó la mano y salió corriendo con ella, para escapar antes de accidentarse.

* * *

El padre de Marie, el señor Angel se había ido de la casa de Luisa, para seguir buscando a su hija, mientras Luisa volvía a su habitacion, a su pequeña hermana Karen le dio algo de curiosidad y subió detrás de ella tambien, se ocultó afuera de la habitación con la puerta entrecerrada, para espiar lo que su hermana sacaba de ese misterioso paquete.

Entonces Luisa lo abrió, sacó un ¡Contenedor de Mutágeno!, que guardó cuidadosamente en el fondo de su closet, mientras sacaba también un ¡uniforme del Clan del Pie!.

En ese momento Karen entró en la habitación asustando un poco a su hermana.

Karen-Oye ¿que es eso?-señaló el uniforme-se parece al traje de esos tipos raros que vimos ayer, les brillaban los ojos.

Luisa-¡aaah!, oh solo eres tu, si, se parece, lo mandé hacer ayer y lo terminaron bastante rápido

Karen-¿Para que lo usarás?-preguntó la oji-café

Luisa-Quiero ver que es lo que pasa con esos sujetos y me haré pasar por uno de ellos, solo quiero averiguar que es lo que sucede, no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo la oji-miel con una sonrisa

Karen-¿Estas diciendome que tendré que ser tu cómplice?

Luisa-Algo así, solo me iré una hora, slo trata de que mamá no se de cuenta de que salí, para evitar que sospeche saldré por la ventana, por favor Karen, esto debe ser importante

Karen-Bien,haré lo que pueda, pero ¿Que pasa si te descubren?

Luisa-No me pasará nada malo, llevaré mi Kusarifundo (fue una de las opciones que Abril podía tener de armas, es con la que tiró la foto de Tang Shen, Miwa y Yoshi)

Karen-Suerte, espero que no te pase nada-dijo con algo de tristeza-y averigua sobre esos robots

_Jamás seas alguien que no quieres ser..._

* * *

Marie estaba saltando por los edificios para llegar a su hogar a tiempo, o sería castigada, pero sentía que algo o alguien la estaba vigilando, hasta que en un edificio se detuvo observando a su alrededor.

Marie-¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas!-dijo apretando los puños

Se trataba de Donnie, oculto en la sombra de un depósito de agua, al escuchar a la chica, se ocultó para no asustarla, mientras ella seguía prestando atención a cada movimiento, ruido y cosa que se pudiera mover, Donnie sacó un poco la cabeza, para observar a su rival.

Se trataba de una chica, de enorme belleza, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. En pocas palabras Marie.

_"Es la chica más hermosa del universo"_

Pensaba Donnie observando a la hermosa castaña que estaba en el edificio, mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, luego volvió a esconderse mientras no dejaba de pensar en ella. Eso acabó pronto, ya que los soldados del pie, al escuchar gritos, localizaron a la chica, mientras sacaban diversas armas de su arsenal.

Marie-Definitivamente hoy no es mi día..¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!-dijo mientras iba a correr, pero una de las agujetas de su teni, estaba desatada, cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el ataque de los ninjas.

Su miedo era bastante, aunque ella sabía ninjutsu, era ninjas, estaba sola, cuando una sombra bloqueó la poca luz frente a ella.

Al momento de abrir los ojos observó a una tortuga mutante, con un "bo", peleando contra los ninjas, al parecer quería ayudarla, ella ni siquiera se asustó al verlo, hasta que la tortuga acabó con los robots le tendió la mano a la chica, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Marie-Gra..cias-dijo bastante sorprendida

Donnie-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño, soy Donatello, puedes llamarme Donnie-extendió la mano con una sonrisa, la chica correspondió mientras el se sonrojaba.-"es más hermosa de cerca"

Marie-Es un gusto Donatello, yo soy Marie, ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?

Donnie-Estaba patrullando-"ella es perfecta, no se asustó por mi apariencia"

Al momento aparecieron más ninjas del Pie.

Marie-Se arruinó tu felicidad-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras sacaba su najinata.

Donnie-Descuida. yo puedo con ellos-dijo tratando de lucirse con la castaña.

Su momento de lucirse, se acabó, ya que al voltear observó a unos 20 soldados robo-pies.

Marie-Tienes razón Donnie, eres muy valiente a enfrentarte a todos ellos tu solo, yo me quedaré aquí, animándote y esperándote para arrastrar tu cadáver al final-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Donnie-Hehehehehehe-rió nervioso, ella lo ponía nervioso-¡Mejor Corramos!-ambos corrieron por los edificios, seguidos por los muchos soldados del Pie.

* * *

Mikey logró escapar de los soldados y subió a un edificio con Paola, fue cuando Mikey respiraba costosamente y luego se volteó.

Mikey-Eso si que fue..

Quedó paralizado al ver la belleza de la chica, sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta más no poder, y sus ojos se iluminaron de un tono amarillo, mientras no dejaba de observarla.

Al momento Paola pudo escuchar unos pasos, llegaron al edificio Marie y ¡otra tortuga!

Marie-Hola Paola, veo que ya conoces a los chicos

Donnie-El es Mikey-le dijo a Marie, estaban alejados así que Mikey no podía escucharlos, solo estaba mirando a la chica.

Paola-Hola yo soy Paola-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aún más a Mikey.

Mikey-Me llamo..

El menor estaba sonrojado y con ese brillo en los ojos, se congeló con aquel ser de gran belleza, ni siquiera le podía decir su nombre.

Marie-Intenta decir que se llama Mikey, normalmente no es **tan **tonto-dijo mientras Mikey la volteaba a ver con una cara algo molesta.

Mikey al voltearse, se quedó petrificado con esa sonrisa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras soltaba unas risas en tono de: "Jejeje" ya que Marie lo había echo quedar como un tonto frente a Paola.

Paola-Es un gusto Mikey, gracias por tu ayuda-se acercó a los demás, mientras Mikey observaba su mano, había sentido la suave piel de esa chica, muy sonrojado, sonrió y luego fue con los demás.

Marie-¿que les paso a sutedes?-dijo observando que la blusa de color naranja que llevaba Paola, estaba algo rota y su short blanco un poco gris.

Paola-Unos bobos me golpearon el estómago, pero Mikey me salvó de ellos

Donnie-¿Donde estarán ahora los soldados del pie?

* * *

Raph se encontraba caminando furioso de un lado a otro pensando en "Yo debería ser el lider" mientras no notó que estaba acorralado de varios robo-pies, hasta un rato después, sin imaginarse que uno de los soldados no era un soldado, sino Luisa.

La chica en su disfraz de ninja hizo una expresión de sorpresa, pues estaba con soldados del pie, no la habían descubierto, pero se quedó petrificada al ver a una tortuga gigante con sais que destrozaba robots, ya casi terminaba con los robots y acabaría con ella sin saber que era ella..

* * *

_**Pues, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, espero les haya gustado, bueno, no se olviden de leer:**_

_**Amores en Nueva**_** York** de Mi amiga _**MariaFanDeDonnie:**_ que es nueva en esto de Fanfiction, pero me encanta como escribe :D. Por cierto tu hermano saldrá en el próximo capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Un saludo a Rafa/Fili XD jaja.

**_Mutant_**_** Love** _de mi otra amiga _**Tory-Hamato2:**_Que es la hermana de**_ Luisa-Hamato2_ **y tambien es muy buena escritora x)

_**Teenage Love **_de mi casi hermana _**IA-ali12:**_ Que esta empezando, pero escribe tan asdfghjklñ :3

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por los que no tienen cuenta y leen esta historia :D, que felicidad la mía :D, ¿les gusto o lo odiaron?, gracias por leer. Si tienen ideas de frases me dicen, ya que solo hubo una XD, gracias a MariaFanDeDonnie.**_

_**YW.**_ _Yuriko-West._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, a los fanfictioners, y a los lectores que no tienen cuenta, gracias.**_ _^u^_

**_Paola:_** Castaña de ojos cafés

_**Luisa:** _Castaña de ojos miel

_**Marie:**_ Castaña de ojos verdes

_**Angela:**_ Rubia algo rizada de ojos verdes

_**Lo sé soy medio enfadosa con esto pero no me acuerdo quien me envió un PM diciendome que se confundía con el aspecto de las chicas XD.**_

* * *

_**Investigando.**_

Angela despertó en su habitación algo desorientada y asustada, hasta donde recordaba estaba en un edificio escapando de la tortuga.

_"Me alegra que solo fuera un sueño"_

Se levantó de la cama y cepilló su cabello, estaba rizado como siempre, y le encantaba traerlo suelto, eso era normal en ella, pero luego se le vino ese recuerdo en la cabeza.

_"Escucha **linda **no te haremos daño si nos das el teléfono"_

Esa tortuga le había dicho linda, al momento de recordarlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo, a ella nunca le pasaba eso, nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en eso hasta ese momento.

Era la típica chica que hacía bromas en el instituto, era expulsada y nunca, NUNCA se enamoraba de nadie, no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, ni siquiera un padre, por eso le gustaba sacarle a todos una sonrisa y molestar a los maestros, para alegrarlos un poco, ya que siempre por dentro ella quería llorar.

Dejó de lado los sentimientos para dormirse.

Ya estaba envuelta entre las cobijas de su cama cuando recordó algo muy importante.

_"El video"_

Salió de su cama y se levantó, entonces observó su ropa en el closet que se había quitado para ponerse su pijama, ahí debería estar su celular, con esa prueba descubriría la verdad pero algo andaba mal..

Angela-¿Donde está?, ay no, por favor no, era mi único teléfono-sacudió su short y revisó los bolsillos de éste pero no había nada, estaban vacíos. Ella lo había guardado en el bolsillo de la parte de atrás del short, eso quería decir que:

Angela-"¡Malditos pervertidos van a pagarme esto muy caro!, ¡No se volverán a meter con Angela Thomson en su estúpida vida!"-pensaba la oji-verde mientras se cambiaba y abría la ventana de su habitación, iba a salir por ella pero no sin antes despedirse de su pequeño amigo.

Se acercó a una pecera en donde estaba un pequeño pez dorado con ojos saltones, su primera y única mascota en toda su vida: Plutón

_**(NOTA: **No se burlen, este fue el nombre de mi primer pez, yo tenía cinco años y así le puse porque no sabía que nombres se les ponían a los peces, desgraciadamente se murió cuando lavé la pecera y ahora su cadáver debe estar en el caño TnT**)**_

Angela-Hola Plutón, debo irme amigo, si no vuelvo, ¿que estoy diciendo? claro que voy a volver, adiós-le echó un poco de comida para pez y salió ya con su ropa puesta por la ventana. (Una blusa de manga corta color blanco, un short de mezclilla y tenis blancos)

_Trata de agradar a todo el mundo, y nunca serás feliz contigo mismo.._

* * *

Marie, Donnie, Paola y Mikey estaban en el edificio hablando, bueno Mikey solo miraba con cara de bobo a Paola, Donnie quería lucirse con sus conocimientos ante la oji-verde, hasta que Marie le preguntó algo a Mikey:

Mikey ¿Qué es eso?-señalo una cosa de metal color azul que estaba en el cinturon de las armas de Mikey.

Mikey-¿Esto?-sacó un teléfono celular de color azul que en la parte del frente tenía la foto de una rubia de ojos verdes sonriente.

Marie-"Angela, ¿La conocen?, ¿Por qué él tiene su teléfono?"-Mikey porqué tienes el teléfono de esa chica?

Mikey-¡Cierto cuando borrara el video tenía que devolvérselo a esa chica!-salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de la chica dueña del teléfono.

Paola-Oigan esa chica me parece familiar, ¿Donde la habré visto?-dijo sin recordar a Angela

Donnie-Deberíamos ir con él o podría echarlo todo a perder-les dijo a las chicas mientras estas asentían y salían corriendo con él para buscar a Mikey.

Mikey llegó al edificio color verde oscuro y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que la ventana estaba abierta, el chico entró con sigilo.

Los otros 3 observaron el lugar donde entró Mikey y tambien entraron.

Paola-(susurrando)-¿Oigan que estamos haciendo aquí?

Mikey-Esta es la casa de la chica que tenía el teléfono

Marie-¿Le robaste él teléfono a una chica?

Donnie-Guarden silencio, alguien podría entrar.

En ese momento se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Angela Elizabeth Thomson abre esa puerta y baja a cenar o te castigaré una semana!, ¡Hija abre la maldita puerta!-la madre de la chica estaba afuera

_Todo lo que tengas dentro, libéralo..._

* * *

_En la casa de Marie Parker_

Su padre y su madre estaban preocupados por ella, luego un chico de unos 17 años bajó por la escalera. Se trataba de su hermano: Angel

Angel-¿Que hay viejo?-le dijo a su padre mientras se tomaba una soda

Padre-Tu hermana no ha llegado, ya llamamos a la policía-dijo el padre preocupado

Angel-no hehe, eso no puede ser-dijo nervioso y preocupado por su hermana

Madre-No esta en ningun lado, tu padre la buscó por todas las calles de Nueva York

Angel-Pues es mi hermana, y si el buscó por las calles yo buscaré por los edificios-tomó una chaqueta y salió de la casa

El muchacho que tenía el cabello castaño corto (porque es hombre) y los ojos marrones, llevaba un cinturón de armas en la que llevaba un Tantô.

**_(NOTA: _**_es un cuchillo pequeño, que tiene variedad de tamaños, es muy utilizado en el Ninjutsu, con el mango de madera y se llevaba en el Obi (cinturón).**)**_

El chico corrió por los edificios buscando a su hermana, no lograba encontrarla, ni siquiera notaba que estaba siendo observado por una Kunoichi de corto cabello negro teñido de rubio en la parte de atrás.

_Los hermanos son los primeros amigos que tienes en todo el mundo..._

* * *

Raph estaba acabando con los robots, ya faltaban solo 4 (mejor dicho 3 ya que uno de ellos era Luisa).

La chica estaba vestida como uno de los ninjas del pie, con la diferencia de que tenía holgada la parte de arriba del uniforme, para que no se notara que era una chica. (Saben a que me refiero)

Raph terminó con los demás robots, él último (Luisa), solo lo miró y salió corriendo del lado contrario donde él estaba.

El ninja rojo se dio cuenta de esto y salio a perseguirlo, le arrojaba shurikens mientras que "el" otro ninja quería escapar, hasta que quedó acorralado en el borde del edificio por la tortuga.

Si se lanzaba se estrellaría contra el piso y quedaría como tortilla, si se quedaba ahí esa tortuga lo mataría, no estaba loca para lanzarse pero tampoco para quedarse.

Trató de correr por un lado del ninja, pero éste le tomó de la cinta roja el la cabeza, la cual quedó en sus manos junto con la máscara, el ninja cayó de frente en el suelo, apoyando las manos para no golpearse el rostro.

Raph abrió los ojos como platos, no era un ninja, era una ninja, bastante hermosa por cierto, ella lo volteó a ver con una mirada de enojo.

Raph-¡AAAAAAAA eres una chica!-dijo señalándola con bastantes nervios y un leve sonrojo, ya que él no conocía a otra chica que no fueran April y Karai.

Luisa estaba tirada en el suelo, Raph solo mirándola, para la suerte de la chica, su largo flequillo le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando ver solamente uno de sus ojos, eran de un bonito tono color miel.

Ella solo se levantó y caminó hacia el borde contrario del edificio, antes dio una ultima mirada a la tortuga, el viento sopló fuerte haciendo que su fleco se moviera dejando ver a la hermosa castaña, ella le arrojó una shuriken con el símbolo del "Yin y el Yang", que cayó el la pared de una "casita" que conectaba con el techo del edificio.

La chica sacó su Kaginawa (lanza-gancho) y se lanzó del edificio, dejando a Raph bastante impresionado.

Raph-"Era una..chica y era..linda"-miró seriamente por donde ella se había ido y luego tomó el shuriken, lo observó con una sonrisa y lo guardó.

Esa chica tal vez le gustaba, era hermosa, humana, no estaba en el clan del pie, y sabía ninjutsu, todo lo que a Raph le agradó de ella.

_Enamorarte es el mejor sentimiento que hayas experimentado, todos los opuestos se atraen..._

* * *

_En otra parte de Nueva York._

Karen-Vamos Luisa, mamá volverá del trabajo en 20 minutos ¿Donde estas?-dijo observando un reloj amarillo en su muñeca-Daniela-le dijo a su muñeca-Espera aquí, iré a buscar a Luisa-la oji-marrón salió por la ventana, ella no era muy experimentada en el arte del ninjutsu, estuvo a punto de caerse del borde de las paredes fuera del edificio, luego saltó al otro y apenas logró aterrizar.

Karen-Vamos, yo puedo, soy una Kunoichi, veamos-dijo buscando en un cinturon que era cubierto por su blusa color roja con un símbolo del Yin y Yang.-Ajá-dijo victoriosa-Aquí esta mi Uchiwa.-sacó un abanico negro de metal con dragones blancos en cada lado y un simbolo de Yin y Yang en el centro (es el de la imagen)

_**(NOTA:**__El Uchiwa era un arma que solo usaban las Kunoichis, tenía puntas afiladas con veneno, y se podían ocultar armas en él**)**_

La chica de 13 años saltó de edificio en edificio, cuando iban a entrenar en una academia, a ella a veces le daba flojera, no tenía tanta experiencia como Luisa pero por lo menos sabía unas cuantas Katas y tenía un arma.

En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer de uno que otro edificio, hasta que se cansó y se detuvo respirando costosamente.

Un ruido la hizo voltear hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba.

Karen-¡AAAAAAAA Un robot con un cerebro!-empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza robótica de una manera muy graciosa, el robot la tomó del brazo bruscamente, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a su hermana.

¡LUISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó mientras estaba siendo arrastrada de los brazos.

_Un hermano nunca te dejará solo pase lo que pase..._

* * *

_**Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, en este capítulo introducí a 2 nuevos personajes.**_

_**Karen: pertenece a **__Luisa Tatis **castaña de ojos marrones**_

**_Angel: pertenece_**_** a** Maria-TMNT FanGirl **castaño de ojos cafés, es el hermano de Marie,(NOTA: **tu hermano cumple años casi el mismo día que yo XD**)**_

**_Pues bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado, para cualquier aclaracion pregunten por PM o dejen reviews._**

**_Por cierto, ya sabrán que no utilizo todas las frases en este capítulo porque trato de adaptarlas a la escena, las frases que me faltaron serán utilizadas en los demás capítulos, y tampoco me alcanzaron las escenas XD, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por darme ideas para las frases a:_**

_Luisa Fercha_

_Marie-TMNT FanGirl_

_IA-ali12_

**_Gracias por los PM y los reviews donde me dejaron las ideas para las frases *u*, hasta la próxima._**

**_YW._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola lectores! :D lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero por accidente tiré un chilito en polvo en mi laptop y estuve escribiendo en casa de una amiga, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Vamos con el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Conociéndote.**_

Karen-¡LUISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-le gritó a su hermana que estaba a lo lejos, la pequeña Karen fue arrastrada de los brazos por Kraang y la encerraron en una celda en el piso mas alto del TCRI por supuesto Luisa no sabía esto.

Luisa salió corriendo para salvar a su hermana, casi la atrapaba pero la puerta fue cerrada, haciendo que la oji-miel no pudiera entrar. Al poco tiempo sintió una presencia detrás y se volteó lanzando varias shurikens.

-Tranquila linda, soy yo-dijo Raph apareciendo y esquivando las estrellas ninja

-¿Quien eres y que quieres?

-Vine a ayudarte Luisa

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-La chica lo gritó, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo

-Muchas gracias amigo..pero no te necesito-colocó una mano en el hombro de la tortuga haciendo que se sonrojara-Ahora puedes irte

-Yo puedo ayudarte a salvar a tu..prima, conozco este edificio a la perfeccion-dijo tratando de impresionarla

-En primero, ella es mi hermana, en segundo yo tambien conozco este edificio, nos vemos-se fue caminando y entró por la escotilla que logró desactivar conj su Uchiwa-Te veré luego-le guiñó un ojos y desaparecio

-...¡Esperame!-se lanzó a la escotilla, aunque ella se negara a aceptar su ayuda, él solo queria estar con ella. Le parecía bastante linda

Ella cayó con un perfecto equilibrio, se hizo a un lado y Raph cayó estampado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me estas persiguiendo?-preguntó acomodándose el fleco

-Eh...creí que teniamos que ir por tu prima

-Es mi hermana, además tu no deberías saber mi nombre, ni siquiera sé quien eres, por eso quiero que salgas por esa ventana y vueles en un unicornio..lejos de mi-bromeó ella

-Soy Raphael, linda tu sola no podrás con esos robots, ¿Eres demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar mi ayuda?-preguntó apoyando un brazo en la pared acorralando a la chica

-No soy orgullosa, soy desconfiada, ¿Que edad tienes niño?-preguntó acercandose al rostro de Raph, haciendo que al mutante le saliera un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Niño?, tengo 15 años, soy mayor que tu

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Raph, tengo 17 y debo salvar a mi hermana-empujó al mutante y salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Raph tirado en el suelo y confundido.

-¡Me necesitas, eres débil linda!-corrió detrás de ella

_Ganar o perder no importa, importa dar tu esfuerzo..._

* * *

Los chicos salieron rápido del cuarto de la chica y se quedaron en los bordes del edificio sin hacer ruido...

-¿Angela estás aquí?-preguntó la madre de la chica entrando a la habitación-¡Si esto es otra broma tuya voy a castigarte!...¿Angela?, ay no-salió del cuarto dispuesta a llamar a la policía.

Desde afuera estaban completamente pegados a las paredes los chicos para evitar caerse.

Paola-¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?

Marie-Yo me largo...¡AAAAAAAAA!-resbaló del borde al pisar bastante fuerte y haciendo que se rompiera

Donnie la rescató con ayuda de su lanza-gancho y quedaron colgando en el aire

Mikey-¿Estan bien?-se escuchó con eco, el edificio era muy alto

-¡SI, SUBIREMOS EN UN SEGUNDO!-gritó Donnie desde abajo

Paola-Tu y yo intentemos saltar al próximo edificio Mikey-tomó la mano del chico y ambos saltaron, la chica apenas logró aterrizar, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer del edificio pero por fortuna Mikey la atrapó.

Mikey-¿Estas bien?

Paola-Si, gracias Mikey-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó a ayudar a subir a Donnie y Marie, que no vieron el momento del beso.

El pequeño se quedó parado en el borde con los ojos muy abiertos

Luego llegaron Donnie y Marie, que gracias a Dios estaban a salvo.

-¿Paola crees que Angela este perdida?-preguntó Marie

-Creía que la odiabas-respondió Pao

Marie-No la odio, ahora somos amigas

Paola-Va a llover-bromeó

Donnie-¿Que le pasa a Mikey?

Todos voltearon a ver al nombrado quién se estaba tambaleando y cayó de cara al suelo con un MUY notorio sonrojo que nadie vio por la caída.

Marie-Creo que tomó algo

Los cuatro se fueron corriendo del edificio sin notar que eran vigilados por una chica de cabello rizado y ojos verdes...

Angela-Los tengo tortugas-salió corriendo tras ellos...

_Prefiero agitarme en la duda que descansar en el error..._

* * *

-¿Luisa para que quieren los kraang a tu hermana?

-No lo sé, ¿Dices que conoces todo el edificio Raph?-preguntó mirando al chico

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, soy mejor que mis hermanos destruyendo Kraangs-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Tranquila linda, no vas a perderte-dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en pose despreocupada

-¿Raph estás coqueteando conmigo?-preguntó cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa

-Eh...no..claro que no-tartamudeó un poco y luego cayó al suelo

-Anda, debemos encontrar a mi hermana...muévete-le mostró una sonrisa y salió corriendo

-La tengo en la palma de mi mano-se levantó para seguirla

Los dos llegaron a un enorme centro con un enorme contenedor de una sustancia verde...(saben de que hablo), luego escucharon un grito...

-¡Déjame violador!..¡AAAA Voy a romper tu cara!

...

-¿Es tu hermana?-preguntó Raph

-Así es, ahora el problema será subir allí arriba-quedaban del suelo hasta tres pisos hacia arriba, muy alto

-Yo salvaré a tu hermana...¿Luisa?

La chica ya había subido, saludó con la mano y salió corriendo en dirección a los gritos...

_Algún día seremos alguien..._

* * *

El hermano de Marie, Ángel estaba por las azoteas tratando de encontrar a su hermana, luego sintió una presencia detrás y se volteó, no había nada hasta que...

-¿Tratas de atacarme?-bloqueó la katana de una chica pelinegra teñida de rubio en la parte de atrás.

-¿Como rayos?..ah-el chico la derribó haciendola caer al suelo

-Te falta práctica-la ayudó a levantarse

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Que te interesa?-(UUUUUUUUUUH)

-Te recomendaría que me trataras mejor si aprecias tu vida-detrás de ella aparecieron varios robo-pies que empezaron a golpear al chico..

_Las apariencias engañan..._

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado tanto tiempo pero tiré un chilito en mi laptop (nunca coman chile mientras chatean u.u) y ahora que mis padres salieron me estoy quedando con una amiga (no se como me soporta), espero les haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por ayudarme con sus frases a:_**

_Lovemikey_

_Maria-TMNT FanGirl_

_Luisa Tatis_

**_Todas las frases serán utilizadas en los capítulos siguientes a este, muchas gracias por su ayuda y reviews ^^ hasta luego!_**

**_YW._**


End file.
